


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Two)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Powers, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Love, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Revelations, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Shy Sam, Supportive Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Vampire John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean...? Who is that man?" Sam asks as he clings to the vampire.</p><p>The blonde keeps scowling and glaring at the other person in the parking lot. "He's not a man. He's my father." </p><p>(Or the one that takes place six weeks after the first episode and Sam discovers revelations about certain things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Two)

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and I gave you more! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do (and I know you will). This series was never planned. It had only just been a fleeting thought one night as I went to bed. I'm a little excited now! Enjoy!

Sam can't remember the last time he had a nice dream. It had to be before his mother died because since then, all of his dreams were nightmares. But now, after this one sweet dream in particular, he thinks his unlucky streak is broken. Now that he's with Dean. When it comes to the subject of this person, the only thing that Sam can say about him is otherworldly. Maybe also supernatural. He's different. Well, he is a vampire after all. But he's not an ordinary vampire though. He's not at all how other bloodsuckers are like in fiction.

He can walk amongst men in the sunlight, though he's considerably weaker. If he goes without blood in intense heat, he'll pass out and if he's not taken into a dark and secluded place soon after, he'll die. What's really interesting as well is that Dean doesn't need to feed every night like how most people believe. For him, he only needs to feed every seven days. If he doesn't, he'll become delirious, wreaking havoc among those unfortunate enough to have crossed his path. Sam hasn't seen this yet, and deep down, he hopes that he never does. When he asked Dean if it ever happened to him, he only nodded with a strange, grim look in his eyes.

The plus side of living with Dean is the new identity. He's no longer Sam Wesson. He's Sam Winchester, younger brother of one of the most successful men in the entire city. He concocted a fable of him being his long lost sibling who was separated at birth, providing forged documents and such. The police investigation was canceled and everything else just fell into place. The only thing unsolved was Rick Charleston's murder. The police report says that he was attacked by a savage dog, but Sam's the only one who knows the truth.

And it wasn't a dog.

Soon, the boy opens his eyes, blinking away the sleep. His vision is a bit blurry, but there's a faint outline of someone next to him. Sam blinks a few more times and Dean's body comes into view. He's not exactly looking at him, just sitting up and reading a book that's sort of thick in the pages. It seems old from this angle. Like it's a first edition of some kind. Soon, the vampire senses the mortal's awareness. He takes his eyes off of the novel to look at Sam. He grins and goddamn it, he'll probably never get over that stupid grin. The teen looks at him, cheeks becoming more red by the second. They're both naked. And there's only one reason why two people who love each are naked.

"Good morning, Sam." Dean speaks. "How have you slept?"

It takes a second to process what he's saying because of his sleep addled brain. "I...I slept okay. I had a nice dream."

"Oh? Of what?"

"I can't remember...I think it was my mom." Sam yawns, stretching like a small kitten. "First good dream in a while."

The vampire nods, smiling. "I see. Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"If it's not too much trouble..."

Dean leans over to kiss Sam passionately. "It's never too much trouble. I'll always take care of you. Well, that is until you tell me otherwise. I'll respect your wishes. Always." He gets out of the bed, standing in his naked glory. "I suggest that you take a shower as I prepare your meal. The hot water will wake you up, I'm sure. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Dean..." The boy says, watching as he puts on pants, sauntering out of the room.

He'll never get over this. Sam honestly thinks that this is all an elaborate dream or test set up by Benny and that he's still alive, watching. It's stupid, but that's his feelings. He knows that Benny is dead, probably buried somewhere with an unmarked grave. That bastard doesn't deserve a headstone. So much grief he's caused him and for what? Money? Control? Everything. Rick too. He was the same way. Dean took care of them both, choosing to go a little crazy. Sometimes he gets overzealous and feeds on a person despite not needing to. This irritates Sam mildly, but he overall doesn't have much issues with it.

At least he's managed to convince him not to go after random victims. Now, when Dean feeds, he chooses men and women who have done despicable acts against others. His contacts within the police force give him useful information about the worst of the worst. It's not personal, it's just business...but sometimes it  _is_ personal when Dean looks at the files of child murderers and molesters. He's admitted that when he looks at them, he unwillingly envisions Sam being hurt by them, and that gives him the drive to finish out the task.

Sam sighs heavily through his nose as he gets up from the bed, yawning again. His legs feel like jelly and there are small love bites that litter his neck and inner thighs. Dean's a very caring lover. He doesn't look forward to his own satisfaction, only Sam's. That's all he cares about when they make love. Sam's never felt such pleasure when he was with Benny or any of those perverts he used to sleep with for money. It's slow and loving. Sweet and gentle. Hot and steamy. Oh no. He's getting hard just from thinking about how Dean suggested they do it in front of the mirror so he could see the boy's facial expressions. They did...and it was intense! Dean's expressions were turning him on too.

The walk to the bathroom is going a little slower than expected. Maybe that's because he keeps thinking about the way that Dean's fangs peer out when he reaches the height of his orgasm. Being in a relationship with a vampire isn't so different from being in a relationship with a human. The only difference is that one of them has superpowers. That's not entirely true though. Just superhuman abilities like enhanced hearing, sight, speed and strength. He also can "control" someone's blood. He can use this to paralyze his targets to feed; Dean told Sam that it's exclusive to him and only him. That's a scary ability.

When he finally gets in the bathroom, he turns the shower on, careful to set it on lukewarm. The water feels good on his skin; the tiny droplets run down his form to his feet. Sam closes his eyes and exhales, hands on the wall and head down. What is he doing? Like really? How'd he end up the lover of a handsome creature who drinks blood to live? How'd he come to live in this penthouse surrounded by the finest furniture and dressed in the finest of clothes? Dean chose him, that's how. He saw something in him that night. Sam doesn't dare ask him what it was. He already feels like a burden.

Soon, he gasps quietly when he feels another body pressed against his back. Dean. The man leans forward, kissing softly at the back of his neck while putting his hands on top of Sam's on the tiled wall. Dean is naked too. No shit, right? The boy lifts his head up to give his savior better access. It works. The vampire's hands caress his body; the pads of his righg thumb swipes over on Sam's nipple. His breath hitches just a bit. This feels too good. But then, he turns around in to face him, hazel eyes meeting green ones. Dean looks incredibly handsome like this. His hair wet and sticking to his head. Sam assumes that he looks the same way, but he doesn't care about himself, which is sad. Just Dean.

"It seems that I can't resist you." He confesses. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me either..." Sam whispers happily under the stream of water. "What about breakfast?"

"I've already made it."

"That fast?"

Dean chuckles. "Have you not noticed what I am? I can accomplish tasks faster than any human. Except when I make love to you. I aim to take my time. So, we had better hurry or your food will get cold."

Blushing, something inside of Sam clicks and soon his lips are on Dean's. The taste of water is heavy on his tongue;  _their_ tongues. The blonde's hands wander around more this time, slowly cupping the boy's ass. He moans in his arms when a finger finds its way inside. Soon, there's two and Sam starts to wrap his arms around Dean's neck for support. They keep kissing even as the vampire continues to moves his fingers around, tapping at the human's prostate. He reaches down for his cock, grip firm. Sam makes a noise that encourages Dean to go on.

And he does.

"Dean--!" Sam pants, face flushed red. "If you keep at this, I'll...NNNG!"

"It's alright, Sam. Let it go. Do it. I'm right here. I have you. No one else. Not Benny. Not Rick. Not any more of those men. Just me. Focus on me and only me. My voice. My kiss. My touch. My love."

Dean's words combined with the way he's stroking the boy's cock and prostate causes him to grip his shoulder tight. He gasps out the immortal monster's name as he blows his load all over him, all over his abdomen. The water washes away the semen slowly, but surely. Sam briefly contemplates returning the favor to Dean as he claims his lips again, though he ultimately decides against it. In this place, he's safe. In his arms, he's safe. He'll never leave him. Sam knows this, but doesn't really know why. Why Dean is so attracted to him. Perhaps he'll find out soon. But now...now he just wants to enjoy this peaceful lifestyle.

Semi-peaceful.

****

After the shower, Dean quickly, yet gently, dried off the teen before escorting him to the dinner table. He does things like this without being asked to. It's very romantic. It's apparently the "gentleman thing" to do. At it was in the time period he's from. Though Dean won't specify the exact era, he hints that it was before The Black Plague, but after the Dark Ages. It confuses Sam a little. The stories that he tells to him are entertaining though, if not amusing. Such as his chance encounter with Hitler. Had he known who that man was at the time, Dean would've killed him without any problems.

These past few weeks have been a huge change for Sam. When he wakes up in the morning, he half expects to be grabbed by the hair and thrown onto the floor, just to be raped repeatedly. That's how it was, but not anymore. Dean saved him that fateful night. And, a couple of nights ago, the boy worked up the courage to ask him why he was watching him outside of the motel. Dean, feeling ashamed, answered, though he had a difficult time doing so. In truth, he was stalking Sam so as to kill him and drink his blood. However, after seeing his face, he lost the will to do it, instead becoming determined to protect him.

That's quite the story. And yes, Sam was definitely shocked to hear about this. He's just glad that Dean changed his mind so quickly. If he didn't, he'd be dead right now. But would that have been a cruel fate? No, not back then because he had nothing to lose. He would've welcomed death six weeks ago. Now? Not so much. He has Dean now, a home. And while they haven't really known each other long, Sam likes to think that they're a little like family even if those fake documents already say they are. Of all the stories, he had to choose that one. It was the most believable, evidently, given Sam's age. The people already think Dean to be in his late twenties because of his youthful features. If they only knew.

****

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to accompany me to an event this evening?"

This is news to the boy. He stops reading from the book Dean gifted him and looks to the vampire, surprised. Surely this has to be a joke, right? An event? What kind of event? To be honest, Sam is more than a little nervous. It sounds like the rich people's term for "party". He's never been to such a thing before. Sure, he's attended normal high school parties and family get-togethers, but never an  _event_. Dean makes it sound so extravagant. Then again, he makes everything sound that way. It's his strange and sophisticated vocabulary. 

"What do you mean?" The kid asks as he sits cross-legged on the sofa. "Like a--a party?"

The blonde smirks, huffing out a small laugh. "Yes. Precisely. An associate of mine is hosting an event not too far from here and it seems that I've not found someone to accompany me. Whatever shall I do?"

Sam knows what he's doing. He plays along, albeit shyly. "Are you asking me out on...a date?"

"Perhaps." Dean leans over to him on the couch, lips barely grazing his and eyes locked together. "I suppose I'll have to ask in the simplest of terms. Will you go out with me?"

And then, feeling bold, Sam slaps a quick kiss on the other's mouth. He blushes, but nods yes. Dean grins as he rests their foreheads together. The boy has come to understand this as a sign of affection. What this creature sees in him, he'll never know. But he's not really complaining either. If he wants him, that's fine. Sam wants him back. The feeling's absolutely mutual between them, unlike how it was with those men. All he can do now is think about how awful it'll be to stand in front of tons of people at this place. His shyness hasn't gone away yet. He doesn't even know what to wear.

****

Oh Dear.

This place is really,  _really_ nice looking. Everything is beautiful in here, various shades of gold and yellows that compliment the light. Besides the color scheme, the people look sharply dressed, but not like Dean. Oh, no, definitely not like Dean. He outshines them all with his all black suit. It's a favorite color of his. Black car, black shoes, black underwear, but not black hair. Why? It'd be more fitting if he did. Oh well. He's very well dressed tonight, that's for sure. Several of the men glare in envy at him. It's kinda funny. It could be one of two things:

1). Dean's looks are unparalleled.

Or

2). He has Sam by his side.

But then there's the possibility of it being the two options combined. At least that's what the boy thinks. He's not much fun at parties because he doesn't talk to anyone, but here, he doesn't have to. Dean does the introductions and Sam just eases on through, speaking a little softly, but confidently in order to come out of his shell. He's not being forced or coerced by any of these men--Thank God--to have sex, so it's kind of easy to relax around them. However, after around thirty minutes of socializing, Sam comes across a familiar face. Someone he hasn't seen in exactly six weeks. Someone kind.

Richard.

His palms become sweaty all of a sudden as Dean announces that he'll get him something to drink. The boy doesn't express his nervousness when he turns to leavd, so he lets him go. It's only fair. Soon, Richard notices him too, excusing himself from the people he's talking to. Sam only stands there like his feet are cemented to the floor. The first man who showed him kindness comes up to him, smile on his face and drink in hand. It's not as awkward as it seems. It's more like meeting up with an old friend after so many years. Can he consider Richard an old friend? The answer is yes, but only because he was so nice to him. It wasn't a front to get in his pants. It was genuine.

"Richard..." Sam smiles. "What are you doing here?"

The man smiles back. "I was invited by a friend. Wow. You look great. It's, uh, it's been quite a while since I saw you."

Sam blushes at the memory. Jesus. "Yeah. It has..."

"I went back for you, you know. I tried looking everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. Now I see where you ended up." Richard grins. "My advice paid off."

"N--Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam?" Dean asks as he comes back, wrapping his free arm around his waist. "Is everything okay?"

Oh shit.

"Yes," He mutters embarrassingly. "I was just talking to an old friend. Richard, this is Dean. Dean, this is Richard."

Richard's face pales. "Dean!? Like  _Dean Winchester_?"

"The one and only." The vampire says, glaring. "I see you've heard of me."

"You own the company that I work for!" He reaches out to shake Dean's hand; he does. "It's an honor. Really. And I didn't know that Sam was your younger brother. If I had known that, I would've..."

He doesn't finish. Sam holds his breath, anxiously waiting for Dean's wrath to come down upon Richard. It doesn't come. Thank the Lord. It's still a very tense situation that the three of them are in and he senses that it'll only get worse the longer this drags on. Soon, Dean retracts his hand, frowning. There's a hard scowl on his face and he almost looks as if he's killing him slowly. He could if he wanted to, but Sam thinks that would cause too much of a scene. No one needs to know what he is. Not in this life.

"You would've done what exactly?" Dean queries.

The mortal stutters. "N--Nothing! Nothing at all. I j--just was, uh, gonna say that...h--he...I...um, it was good meeting you, Mr. Winchester." He looks back to the boy, giving a tight lipped smile. "And it was great seeing you again, Sam. I have other...business to get to. Have a good evening."

With that, Richard turns and leaves, disappearing into the crowd. Dean doesn't let go of Sam until he knows that the man is gone. He looks down at him, green eyes showing sadness. It makes him feel guilty about what he did to get by. But Dean wouldn't throw him on a guilt trip. No, he wouldn't do that. Not on purpose. He pats his head reassuringly, kissing his forehead once. The vampire hands the boy his drink, noting that it's nonalcoholic. Apparently, he can get away with having a Sixteen Year Old at this kind of social gathering. It amazes Sam to no end that his lover is capable of doing things his way without much opposition from others.

"I recognize him from that night." Dean grumbles. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Sam shakes his head in the negative as he drinks. "No. He didn't hurt me. It was the opposite. He was nice to me. Like you were. He wanted me to get away from that life. Said I had potential. He's married..."

"I see."

"Are you upset?"

"Yes, but not at you. I could never be upset with you. It's just..."

He frowns. "Just what?"

"I honestly...cannot stand the thought of you being with anyone else." Dean mutters quietly. Is he embarrassed? "It's enough to drive me mad. I can't share you, Sam. I want to be selfish with you. I want you to myself. Do you understand this?"

Of course he does. Well, now at least. All of this is new to him, but at the same time, it isn't, because it's usually expected in relationships to want your partner to yourself. To hear the words from Dean makes Sam's heart do back flips. He thinks that he just fell in love with this creature all over again. He wants to go home now. Just to be with Dean. In private. Almost as if sensing his thoughts--because he can for some reason--the vampire takes the glass from him, setting it down on a lone tray. He holds his arm out for Sam, who in turn loops his own through it. The pair decide to leave early, wanting to spend time together at home.

 _Their_ home.

****

Since the even has so many people, there are a lot of cars outside. Dean couldn't exactly find a decent parking space. So, when they arrived, they parked a few blocks away in an abandoned parking lot. Sam shivers a bit as they walk, prompting Dean to drape his jacket around his shoulders. The teenager says his thanks, face crimson. This chivalry thing that the vampire has going in is sweet and Sam finds that it never gets old. He absolutely loves this about him. He likes being treated like a human being instead of dirt under someone's boots. Dean makes being alive worthwhile in the best of ways.

Eventually, upon getting back to the vehicle, Dean stops in his tracks, keeping in a defensive stance in front of Sam. He smells the air, growling. His fangs pop out and his eyes change color. The boy becomes visibly shaken. What's wrong? Why is Dean acting this way? When he asks, the blonde tells him that someone is coming and watching them. He's right. Soon enough, three men, also dressed in blacl, come out of the shadows. They hold up pistols towards Dean and have strange, silver-like blades on their hips. It hits him then. Like a truck at full speed. He knows who these men are.

"Mr. Winchester." One of them says deviously. Sam assumes that he's the leader. "Never thought in a million years that you'd be one of those fucking bloodsucking freaks. The more you know."

"Dean," Sam whimpers. "What do they want?"

"Just stay back, Sammy." He says, voice calm and leveled. "Stay behind me."

The leader takes a step forward, gun still raised. "Wow. You managed to find a little slave of your own. You monsters have been doing that for years. Seducing young men and women only to kill them when they don't agree with your sick lifestyle. You're a killer. You don't do anything good, just evil. Don't worry, kid. We'll save you. You'll be safe with us."

"Dean's not like that!" Sam shouts. "He doesn't...he couldn't...he would never hurt me...he loves me."

Wrong thing to say. The men cackle at the absurdity of Sam's words. But it's the truth! Why are they being like this? If they got to know Dean then they'd understand that he's not at all what they said! It's just hate. That's all it is. They hate Dean because he doesn't fit in with their idea of what it is to be human. Surprisingly, Sam discovered that this vampire--who allegedly has no concept of good or bad--has displayed more moments of humanity than actual humans themselves. These men weren't born with hate in their hearts. They were taught it. Sam pities them because that's all they'll ever be. Hateful, ignorant men.

"He doesn't fucking love you, boy!" Another guy says. "Can't you see that he's taking over your mind or something!? He's not capable of loving anyone. He's in it for himself."

"That's enough!" Dean yells.

He holds out his hand and the man that just spoke to Sam begins convulsing until he starts throwing up his organs. When the other two men take notice, Dean pushes Sam to the ground so he doesn't get hurt. The Hunters fire round after round at their target, but he dodges each shot with his inhuman reflexes. It comes to the boy's attention that those must be silver bullets if Dean's desperately trying to stay clear of them. He's doing a remarkable job of avoiding getting hit too.

When they see that their attempts at shooting him are failing, the remaining men rush at him with their blades drawn. Dean scoffs, clearly confident in his abilities. Sam frowns from where he is on the concrete. There's such a thing as being overly confident and that's what Dean is right now. He grabs the leader's wrist when he raises his hand to strike at him. He turns his wrist, causing the Hunter to yell out in pain as he falls to the ground. The other one almost succeeds in taking his head off, but the vampire is quicker. He expertly plucks out both of his eyes before driving his blade into his heart.

This is gruesome. Sam's never seen this side of Dean before. He's not scared of him, as he mused once before. Just of what he can do. When the leader is the only one left, Dean picks him up by the throat, roaring in his face. The Hunter screams, begging for his life, but Dean doesn't look very merciful at the moment. He's going to kill this man. No. That can't happen! He shouldn't have to do that! He's still a person! Before Dean can finish the job, Sam hollers for him to stop. The vampire quickly turns his head towards the source of his disturbance. The boy recoils slightly. It's the red eyes and fangs that are a little scary.

"You would have me spare this despicable human?" Dean growls. "And for what!? So he can kill again? It's better if I do this right here, right now. You don't know anything about what these people are capable of."

"Please!" He tries again, but this time, he cries. Real tears. "Just...please...Dean, I just wanna go home. I don't wanna see this from you...I'm...I'm scared..."

This seems to have a profound effect on Dean. His eyes bulge and he drops the man, rushing over to comfort his lover. "I'm sorry. We'll leave. I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant to scare you. Please don't cry. We'll leave immediately."

"And not say hello to me?" A voice asks aloud. "How disappointing..."

Dean turns around, fangs out once again. He knows that voice apparently. Sam looks too, seeing a man who--really!?--is also dressed in all black, though his outfit seems more like it came from the Victorian era. His hair is dark and his facial hair is even darker. Even from this distance, Sam can tell that there's something off about him. His eyes become hot and his vision blurs a bit. He can't explain it, but that man's giving off a dark aura. It's strange because not only can he  _feel_ it, but he can  _see_ it too. It's a darkish purple that surrounds him. Strangely, when he glances at Dean, he gives off the same aura. What's happening? This man...he...what is he? The boy hides behind his love, still looking at the other guy.

"Dean...? Who is that man?" Sam asks as he clings to the vampire.

The blonde keeps scowling and glaring at the other person in the parking lot. "He's not a man. He's my father."

Well, this is...wow. A father? Dean never mentioned a father. But then again, he doesn't mention a lot of things unless Sam asks and he never once asked about his parents. Dean's father looks at the boy and smirks before grinning fully at his supposed son. He looks amused. Probably because he's with Dean and not as his meal. Sam silently gasps as the other vampire's fangs show. He sniffs the air, inhaling really hard to the point where his eyes roll back. Sam feels Dean tense up in front of him. Does he have bad blood with him? Does he harbor some kind of hatred?

"That scent," The elder Winchester sighs. "It smells... _delightful_. Dean, wherever did you find this interesting creature. I must know."

Dean snarls. "Don't even think about it, John. You stay away from him. From us. I'm warning you! You can't have him."

John chuckles darkly. "If I so desired, I could take him right now. And you're warning me? Your own father? Have I not been anything but loving towards you your entire life? This is how you treat me? With contempt? I'm appalled."

"You know why I act the way I act towards you! Don't get me started."

"Right." John looks over at Sam once again, grinning like a wolf. Totally the opposite though. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Johnathan Winchester, but you may call me John, Beloved. Yours?"

"S--Sam." The boy whispers, though it reaches the older vampire's ears. "My name is Sam."

"Don't talk to him, Sammy." Dean sneers. "We're leaving. Stay away from us, John. I mean that. You'll not like the consequences."

Just as they begin to slowly walk to the car, Sam notices something that the other two don't. The remaining Hunter--who he told Dean to spare--holds up his pistol on the ground. Desperation takes over the boy's body as he lunges forward to protect his lover. He manages to get in front of him, holding out his hand in a feeble attempt at protection. His life flashes before his eyes as the gun goes off. But before that even happens, the familiar warmth in the back of his eyes resonates throughout his entire body until all he can feel is the overwhelming need to keep Dean safe.

From his hand, a glowing light shine; golden yellow. It forms a sort of shield or barrier. The bullets collide with the shield, making noise as they do so. Sam holds onto this feeling of protection until it takes over everything, every emotion, every thought. The wind whips at his hair. He "pushes out", and the leader of the small group of Hunters is disintegrated in front of their very eyes. The man hollers out in terrible pain; Sam feels it like it's his own. All too quickly, it stops. He feels lightheaded and starts to wobble helplessly on his feet. He's caught by Dean before he falls onto the pavement. After that, everything becomes black and the darkness takes him. Before he loses consciousness, Sam hears John's husky voice.

"He's one of them..."

**Author's Note:**

> What!? One of who!? I'm so lost! (Lol.) 
> 
> Stay tuned next week (or whenever, but very soon though) for a new episode!! Wooohooo! :D


End file.
